


A Deviant's Plight

by PistolPerfect



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Moderately Slow Burn, Post Pacifist Ending, reader is awkward af, reader is only female for potential future smut, super fluffy, tags will update as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolPerfect/pseuds/PistolPerfect
Summary: You work for Cyberlife, the company that took the world by storm by creating a new form of intelligent life. Your job is to work on and further develop android technology. It's six months after America officially recognized android rights. You find out that you are soon to be working with the DPD and were asked to create gadgets for the officers that can be used for themselves, instead of relying entirely on the Android known as Connor. Working closely with the DPD, you work hard to put android technology into the hands of humans. How do you decide which abilities they would need? Working with Connor, of course.





	1. My Name is Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I'm not much of a writer, but I'd really like to start trying it out. So obviously. I'm not experienced. So what do I do? I write a multi-chapter fic with an intense plot that currently has no particular planning whatsoever. Regardless, I hope you enjoy whatever mess I intend to create.
> 
> PS: This first chapter is long and slow, it mostly provides background plot. Connor doesn't really show up until the very end and even then it's p short. Skip through it if you'd like. 
> 
> ~ Cody

"From now on, you work with the DPD."

Your higher up had called you into his office to inform you of your next big job. Recently you haven't worked on anything but helping the rest of the Cyberlife crew decide how to produce androids as 'deviants' from the start. Since the revolution, working there had been a nightmare.

"Why? Am I being fired? Have I done something wrong, sir?" 

Cyberlife was the only job you've ever had, besides doing chores or errands for neighbors or random pedestrians. You've been alone for eight years now after having left home at 19. Home life wasn't exactly the greatest for you. You were an only child-likely an accident- and your mother had passed when you were 12-years-old. Your father was never the most loving man to begin with, but your relationship with him deteriorated even more when she passed.

You became his new housewife of sorts. You were responsible for the chores, the cooking, the shopping, and were never to disturb him when he was busy with work or drinking. You went days without speaking to him, lest he take his anger out on you. To cope with the loneliness and fear of him getting rid of you, you hid in your room for hours learning to code and to create. That's how you found yourself a job at Cyberlife; they use your skills to create new models of androids.

You hadn't seen your father in years. He wasn't a hitter, but god did he make you feel like shit. He never once was proud of you for anything. Everything was your fault and he wished he never let your mother have you. You're a stupid, worthless, garbage, know-it-all piece of shit who is a disgrace to his bloodline. 

You hope you never see his face again.

"No, my dear, you are just being relocated is all. With all the revolution hubbub still going around, it's best if Cyberlife not work too much on our projects. Instead, we thought it best for you to take your talents to the police and work for them." He slid a manila folder across the desk to where you were currently seated. "In there is a paycheck and papers for a new apartment. You'll technically be a registered officer, which means you need to be close to the station in case they need you on a job. Don't worry, you'll still be allowed access to all of Cyberlife's equipment and you'll still be logged in our personnel system."

You took the folder in your hand and observed it. Your name, written in somewhat sloppy black ink, looked back at you. You've never been without the Cyberlife employees. Beyond another million questions lays one prominent thought: _I'm going to be alone._

After collecting your things from your workshop, most going in boxes to be sent away to your new apartment, you say your final goodbyes to the few people who you were friends with in your field. With a bag of your personal belongings by your side, you make your way to the front entrance of the building. In front of you is a self-driving taxi, waiting. _Inhale. Exhale._ With every step you take, you feel your life blending into a new chapter. What you knew before will very quickly be forgotten. 

'Here we go,' you think as you step into the taxi.

* * *

It's nearly an hour drive to the new apartment. You honestly weren't expecting much considering Cyberlife was providing it for you without any costs of your own, but upon arriving there you're surprised with a slightly above average looking reserve. It kinda looks like a retirement home. The taxi drives you through the front gate and drops you off at the apartment center. You go in and speak with a small elderly woman, giving her your name and explaining that you're new. 

"What a gorgeous young woman you are. I remember when I used to look like that."

You give her a soft laugh, enjoying the shakiness of her voice. "Thank you. I haven't been told that in quite a while." Your voice comes close to fading off near the end, but you manage to make it through the sentence. Accepting compliments has never been your strong suit. 

"You seem lost, dear. What's the matter?" She sets her small, wrinkled hand across yours with a weak squeeze. 

"I'm just... nervous, is all. I don't know anyone here and I'm- I'm scared of meeting new people. I feel alone." You look down at your hands, noting the distinct line of a wedding ring that used to trap her finger. You don't know why you open up to her. You think it's just because it's the first time someone has given you this type of attention in a long while.

The woman looks at you for a moment and a sad smile paints her soft features. She pulls her hand away and turns around to retrieve what you can only assume is your key. With it, she also hands you a small white card with a phone number on it. "This is the key to your apartment. We have an extra in case you lose it. If you ever need anything, darling, just call that number and ask for Gwen. I'll be there any time you need me." You grab the card and the key and take a small step backward. 

"Thank you," you say shortly. You meet eyes with her once more and she gives you a sluggish nod. Slowly you turn around and exit the building. A sign shows two sets of numbers in two different directions. Your key says '146', so you take a left to make your way to the 100 apartments. Following the numbers on the doors you pass, you finally make your way up to the third floor and a door that states '146' on a gold plaque. You hold out your key and point it at the door, almost hoping it wouldn't fit so you could go back to Cyberlife. The key slides perfectly into the slot and turns with a click. You push the door open and let it fall back to reveal your new home. Your mind is screaming to run back and never return but something else inside you whispers the opposite. To take the step forward and break out of your shell. You decide that living in fear will never solve any of your problems. You march into the apartment and flip a light switch on. The interior is better than where you lived previously. The couches are a dark brown leather and look tremendously comfortable. There's a kitchen island to your left with a vase in the center holding a bouquet of flowers. Around it is a notecard that reads: _To the new resident of 146, we hope you enjoy the Rosendale Detroit City Apartments!_

The late night sky looks back at your through a large glass window on the other side of the living space. Despite your nerves, you can't help but think of how beautiful the skyline is. You trudge through the living room and find a bedroom down a hallway a ways back. You don't pay much attention to what it looks like but instead throw your things on the floor next to the bed and fall forward with a satisfying bounce. The bed envelopes you in its soft comforter and you decide that changing into comfier clothes isn't as important as letting sleep take you away from your anxieties. Within a few minutes, your tired eyes fall closed and your breathing slows to a peaceful pace.

* * *

When you wake up the next morning, you hear birds chirping outside your bedroom window. You drag yourself out of bed and reach for the closed curtains, pulling them apart. Birds fly across the sky and cars drive through the streets. The tiniest smile spreads across your face. You decide to open the window to let in the fresh morning air, hoping it would make your new home feel more lived in and get rid of the scent of dust. While you're still not prepared to start your work with the DPD today, you're at least glad that your apartment isn't horrible. You didn't expect how comforting the rooms would be. Being late on your first day wasn't at the top of your to-do list so you begin to get yourself ready. You make your way to the bathroom to freshen up and do your regular morning routine. After you finish, you go to the living room and look around. You make a mental note to buy things to make the room look more lively. Just as you did in your bedroom, you go over to the large window and spread the curtains apart. The sky trains make their way through the air and fly past countless buildings. _Detroit is as beautiful as always._

You gather your things, notebooks-both filled and empty- to prepare for the new inventions for the officers. Before you leave, you make sure you grab your phone; you see there's a message from your old boss saying that your things will arrive at the apartment during your work day sometime. You don't see the point in waiting to leave so you gather as much courage as you can find and head out the door. Making your way outside the gate you hail a cab. Your journey with the police starts now.

It doesn't take much time to reach the station, as was suggested by your old boss. It's a pretty building, delicate glass surrounding its frame. You aren't exactly sure how to get to where you need to go. You've never been in this building before and it's certainly more crowded than you're comfortable with. People enter and exit the doors constantly. Even this early in the morning, the place is busy. You suppose the only thing you can really do is ask the android at one of the front desks. 

"Can I help you?"

"I'm, um, from Cyberlife? I'm supposed to start working here today."

"Do you have authorization?" 

"N-no, I was just told to show up, I guess. Is there anyone I could talk to?"

"I'll call Captain Fowler." The name did sound somewhat familiar. The receptionist android's LED flashed yellow for a moment and she began to tell Captain Fowler that there is someone from Cyberlife here. She pauses. "Go through the gate to your right and head to Captain Fowler's office. You'll know when you see it. Welcome to the Detroit City Police Station, ma'am."

"Thank you." You take quick steps to the gate and it opens in front of you. Past the gate is a bunch of desk terminals and bustling workers. To your right is a break room area. On the other end of the room is a larger space which could only be the Captain's office. Hesitantly you walk to the office only to be stopped by bumping into a man coming out of the break room. His face screamed 'angry'. His puzzled face looked down at you and for a few moments, neither of you said anything. The two of you were awkwardly close as neither of you chose the move to step back. Afraid of further angering the man, you try to say, "I'm sor-"

"Who are you, sweetheart?" The confusion on his face turned into a sly grin. He took a step back and observed your figure. "Are you lost? You need help with somethin'?"

"No sir, I'm just looking for Captain Fowler. Um, I'll leave now. I'm sorry." You make an attempt to sidestep past him, but he follows you.

"Forget the formalities. Call me Gavin. Fowler, you said? Let me walk you. His office is right over there." He gently sets his hand on your shoulder closest to him and you have a feeling he won't let up.

"Yeah, I see that. I don't really think I need to be walke-"

"Here, lemme take you. He can be kinda frightening for people who don't know him." He interrupts you again. Yep. Definitely won't let up. You decide it's best if you just let him do what he wants and ignore him. You don't try to object again to avoid him talking anymore. The two of you walk towards the office and you catch some annoyed glares from other officers you pass. You can assume this is a regular thing for him. Upon reaching the steps to the office, he walks in front of you and opens the door with a smirk. You ignore the gesture and walk in. Captain Fowler, you're guessing, is typing away at a keyboard and shuffling through stacks of paper. You at first think he didn't notice you entering, but he soon speaks up.

"Come on. Sit." He doesn't look up from his cluttered desk, but he motions towards a chair that is settled in front of it. You can still feel Gavin's presence behind you. You take a seat and hear his footsteps follow. You wonder if Gavin is in a position of importance, someone that you'll have to look up to. The thought that follows that is if he's just your regular creep. Seeming to finish up what he was doing, Captain Fowler begins to address you. "So you're th-" He trails off and looks up from your face. "Reed, what the hell do you think you're doing in my office?" 

"I'm making sure this sweet lady gets what she need-"

"Get the fuck out. You have work to do." He sends a dismissive hand in his direction. Gavin visibly pouts and walks out reluctantly. After hearing the door shut, the captain's eyes trail back to you. "You'll find he's always like that." That answered your previous question. "So, you're the gadget maker from Cyberlife, right?"

"Yes, sir," You say with a nod. He seems like a 'straight to business' type of person so you don't bother with too much dialogue. 

"I see. Well, we're glad to have you. As of now, we don't really know what you're capable of, but your boss told me only good things. I honestly don't see the need to monitor your actions or give you any sort of direction. Just give me your ideas and I'll take it from there. For starters, you'll be working with Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Connor. You'll join their team and you can ask them any questions you have. My only rules are don't bother me if it's not necessary and ignore Reed. Fuckin' idiot. You're dismissed. Anderson's desk is the second one you see after you leave." His head turns back to his work and makes it clear that he's done with you. You're not sure if you're glad or not that there wasn't much of introduction to this place.

You leave his office with a nod. As you exit you can faintly hear him say, _Quiet and to the point. She's my new favorite._ You chuckle to yourself at his words. You pass the first desk, per his instruction, and move to the next one. On it is a mess of papers and a plaque that states _Lt. ANDERSON_. There's nobody actually at the desk, nor the one next to it, so you guess you'll just have to sit and wait. You don't want whoever they are to be angry that you're at their desk, so you decide to pull out a blank notebook and sit on the floor instead. Before you reach the ground though, you hear obnoxious yelling fill the room. 

"Connor, why the hell're we here so fuckin' early?! I'm never at work on time!" An older man trudges in the room. Behind him is an android, the android he was talking to. _Connor _, you think.__

__"Because, Lieutenant, I got a message from Cyberlife stating that they have sent us an employee of theirs and I thought it would be best if we made a good first impression." The two get closer to you with every word._ _

__"'A good first impression'," the other man mocks, "A first impression doesn't fuckin' matter if we're never gonna be here on time again..." His words trail off but his anger is still present. "You can come here alone next time, asshole." The more the man talks to the android, the more you can tell he's not really as angry as he seems. You giggle._ _

__Your giggle seemed to catch the man's attention as he stops a few feet in front of you. His eyes meet yours and you're almost afraid he's disappointed. The anger on his face dissipates soon enough though and he seems to know who you are. His lips curl into a small smile. "You must be the bastard Connor here was talking about. Don't mean to scare ya." He holds out his hand in front of you. "Name's Hank."_ _

For some reason, the man strikes you as familiar. The familiarity is scary. Nonetheless, you return his smile and shake his hand. You introduce yourself and then look at the patiently waiting android that stands behind him. When Hank releases your hand, Connor moves from his place to stand in front of you. You find yourself staring at his face once he's close enough. He's... pretty, you decide. 

__"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." He says with a cheerful grin. In the middle of his sentence, you hear Hank groaning._ _

__"Connor, how many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to introduce yourself like that to everyone you meet. It's annoying." By the time he finishes his sentence, he's already sat down at his desk. His chair cries back at him, a shrill creaking sound comes from below it._ _

__"It's the only way I-"_ _

__"The only way you know, yeah yeah, I get it. Fuckin' android." It's pretty clear that they're close. Your smile grows bigger as you admire the relationship between the two. You can feel your anxieties gradually getting smaller the more you speak with them._ _

After explaining your main job to the pair and sharing a reasonable amount of small talk, Hank points to a desk adjacent to Connor's, saying that it would be yours for the time you spend here. Excitedly, you skip over to the desk and set a few of your things down, mostly just notebooks and a few folders of blueprints. Glancing back over at the two, you can see Connor looking at you. Feeling a little nervous, you turn to him and meet his eyes. He looks like he thought you didn't notice his staring and quickly turns back to his desk.

"So, you work here now? Shame you're with these smoozers. I'd treat ya _reeeaaalll_ nicely." Gavin leans himself over your desk and whispers softly in your ear. Your face turns red and his smirk gets even cockier. "How about around lunchtime, I take you out and show you the best places to eat around here, huh?"

"Gavin, you have about ten seconds to step the fuck away from her before I shove my foot up your ass. Leave her alone." Hank calls over at him from his desk. His previous anger was on his face again. 

"I'm just trying to be friendly to our new-"

Hank turns his head to look Gavin in the eyes and cuts him off. "Fuck. _Off_."

Gavin grits his teeth above you and turns on his heel to stomp over to his desk. He kind of reminds you of a five-year-old. You begin to look back at Hank about to thank him, but Connor's face catches your eye. His eyebrows are furrowed together and he's staring intently at a blank screen in front of him. You brush it off as him doing weird android brain things. You thank Hank and turn to your desk again. Blank notebooks sit in front of you begging to be written in. Your day has been strange so far, but definitely not as stressful as you originally thought it'd be. 

You think of Hank and hope that the two of you will quickly become friends. You enjoy his grumpy demeanor and find that it brightens your day a tad bit. Your mind trails to Connor next. Your eyes look over at him again and his face seems to have calmed down. He notices your glance and turns towards you. His eyes stare at yours, and yours stare back. Finally, breaking the awkward tension, he smiles at you. Your face turns a hot pink as you observe his perfect features. His teeth aligned in straight lines. His cheekbones, high and proud. Everything about him looks soft. Your favorite part about his face, though, is the single lock of hair that refuses to join the others. Feeling awkward, you send him a short but sweet smile and bring your thoughts back to your notebook. You'd hate to have an awkward relationship this early on. You make a mental note to stare less. 

 

You collect your thoughts and begin scribbling random shapes that only vaguely resemble remotes and other tech. Last night, you were dreading coming here. Every scenario you imagined was terrifying; you being scolded for not being perfect, or talking to no one and being alone the entire workday. But now... you have a feeling that you might just enjoy it here.


	2. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and reader go to lunch together to spite Gavin and have a very pleasant chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you write anything on the regular, I just wanna say mad props to you, dude. This is damn hard. Congrats on being cooler than me.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. Your blank notebook becomes filled with drawings and new ideas. You decided it wasn't entirely important you're completely serious about what you're doing because it's your first day, so there may or may not be some penis drawings scattered about the pages. You excite yourself with the possibility of building something. The creativity in your brain drives you and you take yourself out of the office and into your mind palace. 

The next time you look up to people watch, you notice that most of the desks around you are vacant. The office is quiet, save for the low hum of computers running. Behind you, papers are shuffling and pens are writing. You turn and see Hank and Connor are still there, working away. Connor's LED briefly flickers to yellow and his head lifts up to call for Hank. 

"Lieutenant, it is around the time you normally eat lunch." His eyes swiftly look to you and just as quickly turn back to Hank. ]

"I'm busy with this paperwork. I don't think I have time for that right now. I need this done in an hour."

"Would you like me to get you something and bring it back?" 

"Uhh, yeah, actually. That'd be great. Let me get you some cash. You know what to get, right?" Hank's hands reach below him and shuffle around in a bag. 

"Hamburger, no pickle, extra large diet Coke." Connor relays the order like it's written in front of him. 

Hank nods and hands Connor his wallet. "Really appreciate that, kid." 

Connor stands from his chair and takes short, precise steps and stops next to your desk. Nervously, you look up at him. 

"It seems you didn't realize that it is currently lunchtime. May I interest you in a trip to a nearby diner?" Connor's voice is ever so slightly louder than necessary in the quiet room. He also doesn't train his eyes on you, but rather behind you. You spin your chair and notice he was speaking in Gavin's direction. Your lips curl into a smirk. 

"Absolutely, Connor. I would love to eat lunch with you." Your voice carries the same loud enthusiasm that Connor's did. You stand from your chair and promptly intertwine your arm with Connor's. Holding in a laugh, you purposely pull him towards Gavin's desk instead of heading straight for the exit. The eyeroll that Gavin gives is totally worth the blush on your face from being this close to Connor. Once you reach the exit, you unlatch arms and let your giggles loose. He, too, has a smile on his face as he walks out of the front entrance with you. 

"I'm sorry for that, but I will take any chance I'm given to bother Gavin. He hates me." Connor waves his hand and stops a taxi. The door opens next to you and you both make your way inside to sit. 

"I'm sorry for grabbing your arm. I wanted him to be more than just upset I didn't go to lunch with him." Your nerves suddenly caught up with you and you realized how horribly that could've gone if Connor didn't want to be touched. He didn't seem to mind though if his smile said anything.

"Not at all. Gavin was obviously not pleased and that alone satisfies me. Plus I found it sort of pleasant."

"Oh." For some reason, that makes you feel special. You can't recall anyone ever telling you that you were 'pleasant'. Hoping for the subject to change before the mood becomes awkward, you quickly find something to say. "So this diner. Is it, um, good?"

"I couldn't tell you for myself, but Hank certainly enjoys it. Although the food isn't all exactly healthy... Hank told me that humans are allowed to eat unhealthy items as long as it is not all they eat. I only allow Hank to eat here once a week because of that." Before, you thought that Hank was kind of fatherly to the cute, boyish android, but with how Connor seems to monitor the lieutenant, it might be quite the opposite. 

"That's sweet of you to do that. I'm sure he's not fond of that. He doesn't seem to like your nagging." You say with a toothless smile. 

"We take of each other, even if neither of us wants the help." His head turns to look out the window. "We've been through a lot together. We've, quite literally, been through a revolution together. And since we both have no one else to go to... we became a family." His eyes meet yours and he realizes you're staring with the biggest, most heartfelt smile on your face. Embarrassed, he looks back down at his hands with a mumbled 'sorry'.

"You're a very sweet person, Connor. I'm glad I get to work with you." The two of you meet eyes once more with a slightly awkward tension between them. You don't mind it though. You're bonding with someone- and that is a big step for you.

"Oh, ituh, it seems we're here. Let's head in." Connor quickly changes the subject once the taxi stopped in front of a cute diner. The exterior has a very 2000s-feel to it. You could understand why Hank likes it. You two make your way inside, which reflects the outside nostalgia as well. The cashier is standing in front of an actual cash register which is a rare sight for you. You wonder if it's only for show. Connor steps up first and relays Hank's order to the android woman. You order a chicken salad to your liking- you want to impress Connor and make him think you're healthy. Before you're able to pull out your wallet, Connor and the other android's LED glow a pretty yellow color and returned to the normal light blue. The cashier confirmed his payment and said that the order would be ready in just a few moments.

"You didn't have to pay for me, you know. Thank you." You're a little flustered because of the kind gesture, but are kind of glad because of how much easier android payment is. 

"I _did_ ask you out to lunch, did I not? It's only fair." He winked at you. That damned smile of his could stop your heart any time it wanted to. You face grows even redder but you're saved by the completion of your order. Connor grabs the bag of food and the two of you make your way back to the taxi. 

'Connor is really, really sweet.' you think to yourself. Back in the taxi, a comfortable silence surrounds you. He looks out the window, and you observe his face again. The word 'pretty' doesn't do him justice. He's perfect in every way. Being around him calms you. For a moment, you see yourself becoming close to him. Maybe Connor is just kind by default? Maybe he's only friendly to avoid any altercations. Your mood changes to gloomy and your eyes trail outside the window. You hope you can make something of yourself at the DPD. Sure, Cyberlife commended you at times for certain projects, but everyone there was just as accomplished. You felt good. But you never felt proud. It'd be nice to do something that people would be proud of you for. Something that would garner more of a reaction than a pat on the back and a 'good job' sticker. In the back of your head, you feel Connor's eyes. You don't bother to turn.

Soon, you reach the station again and realize how hungry you are. The salad excites you, even though it isn't covered in grease. Connor steps out first and is holding out a hand waiting for you to step out as well. You grab his hand and he tugs you out. Upon entering the precinct, he doesn't let go but instead tightens his grip on your hand. Curious, but definitely not upset, you look up at him to ask a silent question. He just grins in return. 

"Hank! We're back!" He shouts unnecessarily across the terminals and one head in particular lifts up. Gavin looks back at his computer to groan and pout. Hank doesn't bother to look up, figuring that Connor was messing with Gavin again. Hand in hand, you and Connor walk to Hank. You're not sure when you should let go, but you're certain that you won't be the one to do it first. 

"Thanks, Conno-... well, that's fuckin weird." Hank looks at your hands in confusion. "Whatever. Thanks for the burger." More concerned about his work, he continues his writing.

Connor hands you the bag with your food in it and you nod to thank him. Not wanting your books to get anything on them, you head to the break room to eat. Behind you is Connor, following. He never fails to make you nervous. You set the plastic container down and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry. Did you need something, Connor?"

"I asked you to lunch. I'd like to spend it with you. As partners, we should know each other better." He leans his elbows on the high table and smiles at you. 

"Right. Of course." You take a bite of your salad. "Is there anything in particular you want to know?" Your life isn't the most interesting. Most of what you do just revolves around work. You don't ever talk about yourself to anyone. 

"Yes. What is your home life like? Where are you from?" Connor doesn't realize what he's getting himself into. You were hoping he wouldn't ask questions about your family. 

"Detroit, born and raised. I'll let you know now that I'm not very interesting. Pretty much everything I do is work-related." You make an attempt to dodge his other question.

"I think you're interesting." There is a moment of silence. You aren't sure how to respond. He ends up continuing his interrogation instead. "Do you live here alone? Any roommates or family?"

That was the one. The one thing you wished he'd skipped over. You collect your thoughts before speaking, not wanting to sound too angry.

"No." You swallow, the words catching in your throat. "No roommates." You raise your head to look at him to watch his reactions. "No family either. I'm here alone."

His face doesn't move. He continues to look at you, straight-faced. Eventually, his gaze moves down towards your chest. Your first thought is that he's being vulgar at a horrible time, but realize he's probably looking at your necklace. The necklace that you never take off. 

A silver chain, supporting a resin circle with two forget-me-not flowers inside. A big one and a little one. It was your mothers. She gave it to you a few days before she passed. You haven't taken it off in years.

"It's very pretty. Forget-me-nots. Myosotis, or 'mouse-ear'. They represent love for eternity and memory of one after death." You can tell he scanned you. His LED returned to that peaceful blue. 

"My mother gave it to me. They were her favorite. And they're mine as well." You feel a tear trying to escape from behind your eye, but you will it to stop. You don't think it'd be a good idea to cry in front of Connor, but thinking about your mother is always hard for you. 

"Would you mind if I...?" He made a gesture with his hand, pointing towards the necklace. You shake your head, no. He gently slides his fingers against your chest and lifts the necklace to his eyes. His eyebrows meet in the middle of his forehead. He analyzes the necklace as if it's important that he sees every detail. "The flowers. A mother and a daughter. This necklace is precious to you then." He seems to understand what you were hinting at now.

"Yep." Your tone is awkward. "Except that this one can't wither away. Resin is a powerful material, haha..." Your laugh forces out a single tear. Suddenly you aren't as hungry. 

"The necklace is just as beautiful as its wearer." If you weren't close to sobbing, your face would've turned red. His thumb traces your cheek and rids you of the tear. Your eyes squeeze shut and another tear forces out. You bite your lip and inhale deeply through your nose. When you open your eyes again, his face is close to yours. "As an android, I've never understood things such as value in objects. I haven't been alive long enough." He pauses. "But I think you've changed that. I understand how an item can be important."

His thumb never leaves your cheek. You think it's his way of comforting you, or maybe it's an apology for bringing up a difficult subject. To show that you aren't angry with him, you smile and lean your head against his hand. His hand pulls away and he straightens his posture up. "I would like to get to know you better. I'm sure Hank would as well, once he is not as busy. If you're interested, maybe we can all get together sometime to properly welcome you to the team."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine with that." Your smile grows ever so slightly; it looks a bit more real this time. 

"I'm glad you allowed me to spend your lunch with you. I will let you get back to your work now." Connor walks away slowly and makes his way back to his desk. You take a final bite of the salad and throw the container away. You didn't expect to become so infatuated with him so quickly. You want to learn more about him. You want to become friends with him. You want him to be a part of your life.

* * *

People filter back in as the day drags on. Not much gets done for you, but that's expected. Five o'clock rolls around and you give small waves and quick goodbyes to the officers around you. You even say goodbye to Gavin, which he returns with a blush and a dumb looking wave. A taxi stops in front of you and you go home. As you pass through the kitchen, you grab a bowl of grapes and eat a few as you walk to your bedroom. Tonight you decide to change out of your work uniform. You strip yourself of the restricting clothing and toss on a baggy t-shirt. The covers hug you nicely as you crawl under the thick blanket. You eat one more grape before turning on your side and get comfortable.

In your hand, you grasp the necklace. For some reason, it still feels warm, like it had harnessed Connor's touch. Working with the DPD might not be as stressful as you thought. It was only your first day, but what a day it was. Connor is just so sweet. And cute. He's very cute. It's hard to take your mind off of him. You guess he _was_ made to be perfect. He had called you beautiful. It might have just been to cheer you up, but you'd rather be selfish and hold onto the compliment. He made you feel good about yourself; you never wanted to lose that feeling. 

You remember how he looked on the drive back to the station. The stray lock of hair, lightly bouncing from the road. And his hand when it held yours was just as soft as you thought it'd be. You imagine the rest of his skin feels just as soft. Hopefully, you can find out one day...

To take your mind off of your obsession with the android, you focus on your window. The sky isn't quite dark yet, but you can see the stars in the sky. Detroit sounds very mechanical, you think. The sound of construction and cars filter through the window and softly bring you to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just feel like Hank doesn't like pickles. 
> 
> I have two main goals for this fic- like the entire thing. One, don't make Connor sound overly robotic. mhemhehmhh but Cody, Connor IS a robit- yeah, I know he's a gosh dang robit, but he's surrounded by human behavior constantly and wouldn't speak like that. He uses contractions and he learns slang, sorta. And two, I don't wanna start every sentence with "You" (which is hard). I chose to write this in second person because third person uses pronouns and I thought that maybe even though throughout the story there are female-oriented terms, they at least aren't every three seconds. So maybe people with different pronouns could feel more comfortable reading it? Idk. Oh and first person makes me feel weird so that's a no. I'm rambling, my b. Peace.
> 
> Cody~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, do things go wrong for reader and Connor. But then things take a sweet turn. Also Sumo's in this chapter.

A few days go by at the DPD. You, Hank, and Connor all discuss various things that may be useful for the officers. In the discussions, you also become a little closer with the two. You realize that you don't have to be entirely serious with them; Hank is constantly joking with you. Hank's humor is very unique. Most of the time it's vulgar and most of the time Connor doesn't understand it. But he's learning. 

Connor occasionally makes his way over to your desk when he's not busy just to talk to you and see what you're up to. In the beginning, you thought he wanted to bother Gavin more, but he never mentioned it. He seemed entirely invested in your work. Probably more than you were, even. It was sweet, being able to work around people who you can have casual conversations with. Before, you only ever talked to your friends about Cyberlife. That's just another thing that's different working with the police. 

On one particular day, Gavin rose from his desk and took long strides to meet yours. You were wearing headphones, the universal sign of 'don't talk to me'. You didn't look up at him in hopes that he'd piss off. Of course, though, he'd never do that. You removed your headphones to try and look up at him but he stopped you before you could. He leaned down over your back and trapped you between his arms. 

"So... I think we started off on the wrong foot. I just wanted to help you, ya know? I really do think you are absolutely _gorgeous_. I get it, I came off a little too forward. And I'm sorry, baby. But let me make it up to you- take it a little slower, yeah? Take you out... go on a real date..." His lips grew closer to your ear the more he spoke. Eventually, they touched and kissed the edge of your ear. His voice was too quiet for anyone around you to hear. "Take you home to my place?"

Unsure of how to get out of the situation, your body tenses and you shiver at his words. The more he talks to you, the more you want to punch him in the throat. You desperately want to get out of this but have no idea how. You're afraid he'll be angry if you talk back to him. You're so afraid of angry people, you can't handle when people are angry at you, you don't want him to hurt you, god what if he hurts y-

"I'd advise you to leave, Detective." Connor stands with his hands behind his back in front of Gavin. Gavin removes himself from your back at the android's words and stands to face him. His face morphs into a scowl, likely at the thought of an android telling him what to do. 

"What the fuck do you want, plastic? I'm just trying to ask the pretty lady on a date. Why don't you go bark orders at someone who cares?" Gavin tries to turn back to you, but Connor stops him with a hand on his wrists.

"She is already busy and will have no time for a date with you. I have plans with her." Your anxiety was still racing around your mind at the thought of Gavin becoming angry with you, but Connor stood there trying to control the situation. You aren't sure if he can tell how anxious you are with Gavin looming over your back or if Gavin just pisses him off. You'll have to thank him later.

Gavin scoffs, a mocking laugh leaving his throat. His tone becomes violent. "And why the hell do you think someone like her would want anything to do with you? You're a pathetic know-it-all piece of garbage that is just here to lick walls at a crime scene. She doesn't want you." He took a step closer to Connor, trying to seem more intimidating. You shrunk further in your chair, hoping there was a black hole underneath you so you could disappear. 

"I'm sorry, Detective, but I think you must've misunderstood me." He takes a step closer as well. "Because when I said for you to leave," a gun was suddenly pressing against Gavin's chest. "I meant _now_."

The look of disgust on Gavin's face both frightened you and made a giggle form in your throat. You have a feeling he won't be bothering you as much anymore. Gavin shoves Connor away and angrily walks to his desk. With a thump, you hear him seat himself in his chair and type violently. Your chest feels tight and you realize that you weren't breathing properly. A shaky exhale leaves your throat and with it, your body relaxes into your chair. As your breathing returns to normal, you lay your forehead on your desk. Memories of your father flooded back to you. 

"Are you alright? You're shaking. And your heart rate is above average." A comforting hand makes its way to your back and you feel yourself relax just a bit more. His voice grows softer. "You seem to be showing signs of fear. Can I help with anything?" A single tear pushes its way out and falls onto your desk. You hope it doesn't become a regular thing to cry in front of Connor. 

"I'm f-fine. It just, reminded me- he-..." Another shaky breath. "I was scared." You lift your head, feeling better now that Connor is here to comfort you. 

Connor falls to his knees and levels his head with yours. "For some reason, I was extremely displeased by the way he was acting towards you. I felt... angry. And I wanted to stop him as soon as I could. I apologize if I did something wrong." He looks embarrassed, you think. 

Your emotions overwhelm you and you take advantage of the reassurance the android provides. Without thinking, you jump forward and wrap your arms around his shoulders and tug him towards you as tight as your strength allows. After a moment, very slowly his arms wrap around you to reciprocate. They don't hold any weight behind them but feeling him touch you was comforting enough. 

" _Thank you_ ," you whisper gently into his neck. The two of you stay like that for a moment until you reluctantly pull back. When you open your eyes, you see a sad smile on Connor's face. He stands from the ground and looks back at the lieutenant, who seemed to be watching the whole thing. 

"Alllright. That's enough for the day. You two, come on. I'm taking you home." Hank stands and points a finger at you and Connor.

"What? Me?" Your voice is hoarse as you question him. 

"Yes, you. You don't need to go home alone from that. You need to go home to a big dog to cuddle with." He begins collecting his things and motioned for Connor to do the same. "I was planning on having you over for dinner sometime anyway." 

Hesitantly, you nod and grab your notebooks and put them in your bag. You don't say it, but you're very excited about this dog he mentioned. After everyone collects their things, Hank leads you and Connor to the entrance of the station and brings you to his car. Connor opens the passenger seat door for you and you place yourself inside. You're nervous, thankful that they're so nice to you, but you still feel anxious from the encounter before. 

"I have a saint bernard at home. You'll love 'im. Name's Sumo." Hank says next to you. He probably is hoping to make you feel better by the thought of a dog. "So, where do you live, hon?"

"Um, at the Rosendale Apartments. It's about ten minutes from the station." Hank nods at your words. You enjoy his small talk, haven't had much of a chance to tell him about yourself. You've only talked to him in ways that show your personality. 

"That's not too far from our house. Pretty houses, aren't they?" The small talk continues for a few more minutes, Connor jumping in occasionally, and soon you pull up to a small, old looking house. Hank turns somewhat roughly into his driveway and brings the car to a stop. He walks out and heads for the front door, fiddling with a key, while Connor again opens the door for you. 

You and Connor follow Hank and he leads you inside. The first step you take into his home, you are bombarded by a large dog, jumping and barking at you. You kneel on the floor as you are showered with kisses. Oh, god, this is the best thing to ever happen to you. 

"Sumo! C'mon, Sumo, back!" Hank makes an attempt at saving you from your clothes being covered in slobber and fur but it's already too late. Sumo continues to greet his new friend with a happy wag of his tail. After a sufficient amount of pets for the cute puppy, you stand and wipe your face to get rid of the wetness that resides there. It's kinda gross, but you're already in love with the dog. 

"So, um, may I ask why exactly you brought me here? I'm sorry for the scene today." You were hoping Hank wasn't upset with you for getting Connor involved. If Fowler had seen it, the two of them would probably have gotten in trouble.

"Sweetheart, I want you to forget about that asshole. I brought you here so Connor and I could take your mind off it. I could tell that prick really got to you. I won't ask about it, but know that either way it pissed me off." Hank shed himself of his jacket and set his stuff next to the table in the kitchen. He gave Sumo a few pets as well.

"It also bothered me. I didn't like him being near you like that." Connor spoke up, voice a little awkward. It was unlike him, his voice usually so precise and calculated. 

"I really appreciate you guys treating me so nicely. I'm just not used to this type of attention." You send the two an appreciative smile. You follow suit and take your jacket off and place it with your bag next to the door. 

"Forget about it. Let's just get some dinner. I can have Connor make something or we can order whatever you want." He opens the fridge and grabs a beer, then slumps himself down on the couch. Feeling awkward, you follow him and sit in the middle of the couch. And following you, is Connor. You feel safe squished between these two. 

You don't want Connor to have to make anything since he's done so much for you already. You shuffle through takeout places in your mind until something sounds good. 

"How do you feel about Asian food?"

"That sounds fuckin delicious right now. Good thinking, kid. Connor, you mind pulling up a menu on the tv?" You're glad Hank agrees. You haven't treated yourself to a big meal of greasy takeout food in a while. You've mostly just been drinking coffee and having small bags of random sample foods you get from the gym. 

You and Hank both make your orders and give them to Connor, who had called the restaurant for you. It was gonna be a good night.

* * *

The night passes on with casual banter and a few crappy soap operas on the tv. You attempt to teach Hank how to use chopsticks but he fails miserably. Connor even makes a jab at him about how even he can use chopsticks, to which Hank responded 'Okay, Mr. Fuckin Robot'. Beer after beer, with a few glasses of whiskey in between, Hank grows tired and says that it's time for him to tap out. 

"I like havin' ya over. Yer a good kid. You're welcome'ere anytime, okay? Now this old man has to get his beauty sleep. Connor, you take her home, m'kay? G'night." His words slur as he speaks. He stumbles to his room down the hallway and shuts it suddenly with a groan. You're a little surprised at the abrupt goodbye from him, but chuckle to yourself. 

"He normally gets that drunk on Fridays. I apologize for his brash behavior." Connor had gradually shuffled closer to you throughout the night. Now that Hank isn't filling the empty space in the couch, it seems unreasonable for the two of you to be so close. He doesn't move though. 

"It was funny. I don't mind, haha." You stand up to collect your and Hank's trash-it's the least you could do after him treating you to a meal- but Connor's hand stops you. His fingers wrap around your wrist as his other hand takes the trash from your grasp. 

"You are a guest. You shouldn't be troubled with cleaning up." Connor takes the garbage to the kitchen and gets rid of it. You wanted to try and be helpful, but clearly, Connor wouldn't allow that. "I will drive you home now if you are ready."

"Mhm. I'm ready." You try to avoid sounding upset that you have to leave but you think it comes through in your voice anyway. If he noticed, he doesn't mention it. Before you head out the door, you're sure to pet Sumo to assure him you'll be back sometime soon. You don't think he understands, but humans talk to dogs like that all the time anyway. 

Without fail, Connor opened both the front door and the car door for you upon your leave. He walks around to the driver's side and steps in. You give him an address and he drives without needing any direction. For the first few minutes, an awkward silence surrounds you. Until he speaks up.

"I was thinking about earlier today." His voice sounded hesitant, probably afraid to bring up the topic. 

"Oh, right! About that. I never got to thank you properly. You have no idea how much you did for me-"

"That's the thing. I was hoping you could do something for me in return." His voice gained a little bit of confidence that it lacked in the beginning. 

"Of course. Anything." You were clearly nervous from his words, unsure of what he would want. 

"I did tell Reed you'd be busy with me, right?" He turns his head to look at you, his voice soft, but still self-assured. "I would like a date."

Your body tensed. _A date...?_ Did he mean a 'hangout date' or like, a real date? Your face filled with a heat you weren't used to and it seemed to rise up to your ears.

"What do you mean, uh, by a date?" His eyes focused on the road again, and he chuckled to himself. The bastard. He knows what he's doing to you.

"I find that spending time with you is enjoyable. Tomorrow is our day off and I believe I would like to spend it with you. While you and Hank were discussing the lady talking to her cheating boyfriend, I thought back to the emotions I was feeling when Gavin was around you." You think back to the dumb lady on tv, listening to her douche of a boyfriend, but you quickly erase the thought from your mind. The cockiness leaves his face and he seems almost... nervous? You nod your head, despite him not being able to see you. "Earlier, I told you that it made me angry. But along with that, I think I experienced a new emotion."

"From my research, I believe that emotion would be called 'jealousy'." You sit shocked in your seat. Jealous? About what? "I did not like him being around you. Not only did I fear for your safety, I was upset that he acted that way towards you. I felt ' _jealous_ '." He said the word almost as if he was testing it in his mouth. 

"So... you want a date?" You realize he is pulling into the gate of the apartments and parks in a spot in front of your building. He turns his body towards you. If the sky weren't so dark, you would notice the faint blue dusting his cheeks and nose. 

"I would like to go on a date with you." His face is serious when he says it. Your face never lost its heat. You find that your mouth isn't working, so you nod stupidly in response. "Is that a yes...?" he asks with the slightest curl of his lips.

"Yes."

He grins and looks down in front of him. The two of you stare dumbly at nothing in particular and you realize now is probably the time to leave. You unbuckle your seatbelt and slowly open the car door. Before you close it, you look back at Connor. You smile at him and wave 'thank you' before you turn around and skip up the stairs to your apartment.

You throw your door open and giggle to yourself and twirl around like a highschooler. He makes you feel like a child. The flush on your face has sunk down to your neck and your chest feels warm. You remove your jacket and carelessly throw it on the floor. Following it is your shoes and pants, and soon your shirt as well. Once in your bedroom, you put on a soft t-shirt and settle into your comfortable bed. 

You check your phone and see a couple of messages from Connor, simple details about tomorrow. Before you can forget you set an alarm for early in the morning. You want to have time to prepare and make sure you're ready for this date. You guess you should've asked what he was planning on doing, in case you need to be wearing a certain thing, but figured he wouldn't plan anything crazy. You fall asleep with a smile on your face and it stays there the entire night.

* * *

Your alarm wakes you up the next morning and there's a pleasant ray of sunshine peaking through your window. The light warms your tired face. The blanket had slid halfway off of your bed sometime in the night. Reluctant to get up, you roll around a couple of times until you nearly roll off the bed. With a groan, you pick yourself up and lift your arms above your head to stretch. You slide on a pair of sweatpants that were left on the floor and go to the bathroom to freshen up. 

It's about an hour before you decide what to wear. Going through outfit after outfit, you realize that you're trying too hard and decide on a nerdy t-shirt and some jeans. A dress would be too uncomfortable and allows you too much nervous fidgeting. You don't want Connor to think you're nervous. You're totally _chill_ about this date. Nothing to worry about.

You sigh at how ridiculous you sound. You look at the clock and see that it's close to the time Connor said he would pick you up, so you go into the bathroom one more time to give yourself a pep talk.

 _You got this. He thinks you're interesting, remember? Everything will go fine. It's just a simple date._ You stare at yourself in the mirror, your eyes training on your necklace for a moment. A thought pops into your head and you quickly rub a small amount of lotion in your hand. If it's a date, then there is the possibility of hand-holding. There's no way you're going to let anyone touch your hands if they aren't ultra creamy soft.

Your buzzer rings suddenly and you rush out the door nearly tripping in the hall. You stop. You rush back through your door to grab your wallet and then hop down the stairs to the first floor without tripping. You see Connor in front of the mail slots looking quizzically at his phone. He's leaning his back against the wall with his foot resting casually behind him. He's wearing dark blue jeans with casual dress shoes and a thin, gray jacket shirt. You like seeing him out of that suit he refuses to get rid of. 

He looks up from his phone and walks over to you, cheerfully waving. He does a once over of your body and nods in approval. 

"It's nice to see you in something other than work clothes." He says and waves his hand towards Hank's car, motioning for you to follow him. Just as you expected, he opened the door for you.

"I'd say the same. I still don't understand why you wear that android suit all the time." You hear Connor entering the car as you fight with your seatbelt and absentmindedly notice him shuffling for something in the back seat. When you manage to click in the seatbelt, you turn around to see what he was up to. The sight you're met with prevents any words from coming out of your mouth.

In his hands, Connor holds a small bouquet of flowers. Forget-me-nots. With the light in the car, you can make out the light blue flush on his cheeks that you missed last night. He opens his mouth in an attempt to say something, but quickly shuts it and looks down at his hand. He pushes the bouquet towards you a bit. You take it from his hand to admire it. 

"How did... how did you get these?" Your voice matches the confusion on your face. You can feel your heartbeat raising and you just know that he's scanning you.

"Last night, I drove to Warren. I called a couple of flower shops around, but none had what I was looking for. Finally, I found one only a few hours away." He tries to keep his eye contact with you but continuously glances back down to his hand every time he sees your shocked face. "I read that typically couples share flower bouquets to show affection. So I- I looked for those."

"Oh my god, Connor, this is..." Again you can feel tears coming on but you refuse to let them go this time. No one has ever gotten you flowers, let alone forget-me-nots. Connor went to a completely different city to get these for you. You want him to look at you so he can tell your words are genuine. Your fingers grab his chin and turn his head to yours. "Thank you. So much. You have no idea how much this means to me. They're beautiful." You smile at him.

" _You're beautiful_." He whispers back at you. If your face could flush any more, it would. For a moment, neither of you speak. You're sure to memorize every detail so you can think about this later. You want to remember the way his eyes sparkle as they look at you. The silence is broken as he speaks up again. "I also read that on dates, you should compliment your partner any time you're given the chance." 

You bark out a laugh at the sudden confession. You bite your lip to try to hold in more laughter, not wanting him to feel embarrassed. You think it's cute how much he looked up. He tried really hard for this, you can tell.

"So, uh... Shall we?" He asks with a nod of his head.

"We shall."

* * *

Connor drives you to a farther part of town that you've never been to. In the part of Detroit the two of you live in, it is very industrial; you don't go anywhere without seeing construction work. This part, however, is full of trees and fewer buildings than you've ever seen in your life. There was a neat transition where the roads began to disappear and the buildings shrank in size. Needless to say, it's refreshing.

"Where to first, Mr. Planner?" You'd been fiddling with the flowers on the ride there. One small flower ended up sitting behind your ear.

"I thought that taking you out to eat might be a little much considering we wouldn't be able to talk, however, I did find it necessary to provide you with something sweet." He pulls up to a small ice cream shop surrounded by equally small business industries. The shop has a big polar bear on the front, with ice skates and a blue tutu. The name suddenly sounded familiar to you. "So. I thought ice cream would work nicely."

"I've never been here, but one of my coworkers has. She told me that they also serve frozen yogurt." You rub your hands together mischievously in preparation to enjoy a yummy treat.

"Do you prefer frozen yogurt?"

"I like ice cream, but frozen yogurt is just... slightly more to my taste." Connor's eyes looked forward, unmoving, for a second and his LED swirled in a yellow light. It quickly reverted back to its original color. "What were you doing just now?" 

"I put that information in my notes so I don't forget. If I ever get the chance to take you out to an establishment like this again, I need to be sure there is frozen yogurt available."

You smile to yourself and decide not to mention it. You don't know why but seeing him so determined to please you gives you a sense of pride. Connor holds the door open for you and you walk inside. To your right is a row of booths for people who decide to stay and beyond that is where all the magic happens. In the very back is an assortment of ice cream and frozen yogurt dispensers, some with middle levers so you can mix two flavors. Next to that is a giant wall of topics, from M&Ms to tapioca pearls- they have it all. Like a kid in a candy store, you pile on layer after layer of sugary goodness.

Once your bowl is satisfyingly close to overflowing, you make your way to the cash register and fumble in your bag for your wallet. Before you can manage, Connor is already weighing and paying for your delightful treat. While you appreciate the gesture, you feel bad for making him do everything for you. You squeeze the muscles besides your mouth and make a childish face at him. He just smiles at you in return and hands you your bowl. You can't help but smile back. 

You sit down at a booth a few seats away from the entrance, and he sits across from you. You take your first bite of the froyo and it melts in your mouth. The cold slide down your throat is soothing and you're so happy Connor decided on ice cream. The first few minutes, Connor does the talking for you. He talks about how Hank and his relationship developed and how much they care for each other. You ask him simple questions that you're just curious about and he answers them no problem. The conversation is playful and light. It takes your mind off of the stresses you've had lately. 

"I like watching you eat that." Connor's abrupt statement caused you to inhale sharply and choke on a piece of chocolate. You cough into your elbow and try to swallow the piece lodged in your throat. Eventually, it becomes small enough and you manage to breathe again. Connor's face is full of worry and he isn't sure what he should do.

"Connor, what the fuck?" You laugh light-heartedly and a worker who saw the ordeal brought you a cup of water. You cough again and suck down a gulp of water, looking at Connor for an explanation.

"I meant- I'm sorry- it's just that while I'm able to eat, I never do it- I only use my tongue? I guess? And it was... fascinating to watch you actually eat something- god, I'm so sorry." He stumbles over all of his words and struggles to make a coherent sentence. You make an attempt to say 'it's fine' but the scratch in your throat comes back and you have another coughing fit. His hands cover his face and his fingers rub at his temple. Another mumbled 'I'm sorry' leaves his mouth.

"Geez, when I thought of you choking me, this isn't what I imagined." You rub your throat and try to joke with him, not really processing what you had said.

"What was that?"

"..."

"..."

"Nothing."

"Oh, I had thought you said someth-"

"No, nothing, Connor."

Before Connor gets the chance to protest again, his LED flickers to yellow and his eyes close. When he opens them again, he looks distressed. 

"You're going to think I'm horrible for this- I'm getting a call from Cyberlife." His eyes look up and down from your face, clearly unsure of what to do. "I really have to take this."

You nod to him, understanding that he's a busy android with a busy life. Plus he just bought you some bomb ass froyo. Connor steps outside to make his call and you enjoy your early dessert without worrying about having something in your tooth while you talk with Connor. 

Connor returns to the booth after a few minutes pass. By the time he's back, you've already emptied your bowl. His face is flustered as he looks up at you. 

"I apologize about that. They would've kept calling had I not answered to begin with." He refuses to meet your eyes but at least looks at the general area where your face is.

"Seriously, it's alright, Connor. I understand how Cyberlife is. Your job follows you everywhere." You give him a reassuring smile, as he has done for you many times now. 

"I wanted this to go well..." He pouts, somewhat childishly. You try to change the subject to make him feel better.

"The froyo was so good, Connor. Thank you for taking me here. It's been really nice." Again, you force your smile to go as unnaturally big as possible hoping that he'd gain the same look.

"Right. I wanted to do one more thing today if that's alright with you." He stands from his seated position and holds out his hand in front of you. You gently set your hand atop of his and close your fingers around it.

"Of course." You and Connor head for the exit hand in hand, but your fingers aren't interlocked with each other. Thinking it might make him feel better, you twist your fingers downward and slide them between his own and give a light squeeze. He squeezes back but says nothing. 

Back in the car, you remember one thing from this morning that you'd like to ask him about. "This morning, you were looking at your phone as if it was talking back to you. What happened?"

He looks at you for a moment before his eyes return to the road. "Oh, that. Hank was texting me."

"What did Hank say to give you a reaction like that?"

"He was... helping me." His voice grows softer. He doesn't seem to want to say it.

"Connor?"

"I asked him to give me advice for the date today. While I did spend copious amounts of time on the internet researching what a proper date is like, I wanted to hear it from a trusted source. So he was texting me things I should do. I know, that probably sounds silly." A hand leaves the steering wheel to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You are the absolute cutest person I've ever met." You rest your hand on your chin and tilt your head to admire him. His face flushes quickly and you can see his hand tighten around the wheel.

"None of the information I have stored explained the proper reaction to a compliment from your partner. I am unsure of how to respond to that." You chuckle loudly at his inexperience. You'd think the boy would've been used to being complimented by now. 

"Just do what feels natural, hun. Don't think about it too much." He nods minutely. "So, where are we going exactly?" You notice that the buildings become more and more scarce the more you drive. The land not filled by buildings, though, become filled with nature and beautiful landscaping.

"I'm taking you to a park. I figured that it would give us ample time to talk to each other while we can also appreciate the world around us. Most of central Detroit is just construction, so I thought you might like to see more natural scenery for a change." His voice grew more confident as he spoke. This was likely something he researched as well. 

"That sounds amazing. I've never been to a park." He doesn't say anything, but his head turns slightly.

"Me neither, actually." A first for both of you then.

Within the next couple of minutes, Connor pulls up to a gravelly parking lot, vacant of cars. In a few directions, there are multiple trails to hike on. In front of the lot is an open field of land with a rundown playground area and a few skeptical looking water fountains. The park's age showed. And it was charming. 

You and Connor decide to take the path under a canopy of trees, a row of various flowers trailing the path. You take slow steps together, enjoying the sound of birds singing and the wind blowing. Nothing needs to be said between the two of you. At least, not until...

"Um, Connor? Did you feel that?" You felt something hit your nose mid-step. You raise a finger to touch it to find that it's wet. You look up to peak through the canopy and find that the sky is much darker than it had been upon arriving. "I think it's going to rain."

"That's impossible. I had checked the weather well before asking you, before I picked you up, and multiple times throughout the car-" He stops mid-sentence. a finger lifts to his cheek to inspect the sudden intrusion. 

"Connor, your cheek is wet."

"Fuck." Before you have time to be shocked at his language, the few drops here and there rapidly changes to a constant rain. You grab his hand and sprint back to the car. Managing to reach the car before you're completely soaked, you slam the door shut and pant. Your back leans heavily against the hard, old seat of the car. In an exhale escapes a breathy laugh. Looking out the window, you see that you and Connor avoided a violent and unforgiving rain mere seconds after entering the car. 

"We really got here just in time, huh?" You turned your head to look at Connor who didn't share your thoughts at all. His teeth were clenched and his fists lay tight on his lap. "Connor, what's wrong?"

He grunted, not finding an appropriate way to respond. His hands grasp the wheel and he lays his forehead in between his forearms. You turn your body to face him more directly. His next breath holds an intense weight to it. 

"This isn't what I wanted," he mumbles quietly.

"Connor, honey, it's okay-"

"It's not okay!" He cuts you off with a yell. A fist lifts from the wheel and tangles itself into his hair. "It's not _fucking_ okay. I planned this perfect date and everything I've done has been fucking ruined! You probably would've had a better time with that cunt of a detective Gavin! I had to leave you alone on a work call, we couldn't walk together because we got rained in, I literally _choked_ you. **Nothing** went right." His hands flew around making gestures with every word he said.

"Conn-"

"Don't 'Connor' me!!"

You jumped back at his words. Your mouth shut and you looked at him with fear in your eyes. The car grew silent. His head fell to his hands, elbows resting on his knees. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I really screwed this up, didn't I...?" 

"Will you look at me?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"Please? Just for a second?" You kept your voice soft and soothing. You've never seen someone so distressed in your life. Slowly, his head left his palms and showed you his face. Tears streamed down his perfect face- glossy, like the window behind him. He was vulnerable. "Would you like to come over, Connor? Watch a movie?" You spoke as if speaking to a lost child. Your only goal at that moment was to console him.

He nodded.

* * *

The rain poured violently against the car windshield on the trip back to your house. Neither of you had spoken a word to each other since you left. You had at some point turned on the radio and modern songs you weren't familiar with played to fill the silence. Your hand rested over his, fingers tangling together as you drove. The rain extends the drive home by about twenty minutes. Your eyes close slowly, and you listen to the soothing sound of the rain tapping on the windows. 

You're awakened by a light shaking of the shoulder and a sweet voice calling your name. You open your eyes and see Connor. In the back of your mind, you think of how you wouldn't mind waking up to Connor every day. Looking closely, you see his features are still somewhat tense. You smile at him because you know he'll smile back.

He does.

"Hi," you say, voice groggy with sleep. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. My bad."

"Forgive me if this is too forward, but I find your sleeping form to be very cute." He chuckles and repositions the flower still tucked behind your ear. "Even through the running in the rain, your hair ornament stayed put." 

"Let's go inside, yeah? It's much comfier than this car." You open your door and step out, but you lean back in to face him. "Stay there." He does what he's told and you run around the other side of the car to open his door for him. You hold out your hand and he grabs it with a shake of his head.

"You're ridiculous."

"I'm just being polite." Finally, he doesn't seem as stressed out. He follows you up the two flights and you open your door in front of him. "It's not much since I've only been here about a week, but you're welcome to do whatever you'd like. Make yourself comfy, I guess."

He goes to sit on the couch. He doesn't notice you looking, but you can see that he wasn't expecting how much he'd fall into the cushion. You chuckle to yourself and turn around to grab a drink before you settle in. Once you find what you want, you bring it back and set it on the coffee table in front of you. You and Connor sit without saying anything. 

He fidgets with his hands. You lean against the arm of the couch. Silence.

"Yeah, okay, this is awkward. What type of movies do you watch?" You quickly throw yourself into conversation with him so you don't sit there all night watching dust collect around you. 

"I haven't seen many, really. Mostly just old movies that Hank likes. He watches a lot of, um, Nick Cage, I think it is? He's an unattractive man with horrible acting. Which is Hank's favorite." His hands stop fidgetting and his body turns towards you instead.

You cackle at Hank's movie choice. "He watches that crap? Oh, god, that's too good. He was a laughing stock even when I was a kid. We're definitely not watching Nicolas Cage movies. Do you have any idea of what type of genre you're into?" You didn't think about this being a problem earlier. He's barely been alive for a year; he probably doesn't know much about movies at all.

"Well, not really. I find that horror movies and romance are the most popular for dates." His head turns to the side in question. 

"Hm. Romance movies all suck. I'm okay with a horror film. Do you know if you'll get scared?"

"My main function was to analyze crime scenes and decipher what happened. I've experienced plots of horror movies in real life. I highly doubt that any film could 'scare' me." His lips turn up into a cocky smirk. While you definitely believe him, you'd like to prove him wrong.

"How about we go way back? This was considered 'way back' even before I was born. Why don't we watch Alien?" Alien was revolutionary back in the day. You think it'd be fun to show him something so old. He normally researches the most recent things. 

"Alien. Released in 1979. It was awarded for its visual effects." You find it funny how he has to look everything up. There's never anything he doesn't know. "Sounds interesting."

You pull up a movie archive site on the tv, now that you are in agreeance. While you're searching for the movie, Connor moves slightly closer to you and faces you front on. His posture is slump and stiff.

"I would... like to apologize for my behavior earlier today. It was a horrible mistake. I was overwhelmed with my emotions and couldn't think properly. It will never happen again." His eyes look down his hands, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. He resembles a scolded puppy. It hurts your heart.

"Connor," you say as you turn your body to his, "May I hug you?"

He nods the same way he did before. Slowly and unsure. You lean forward to wrap your arms around him. He doesn't wait to hold you this time but instead lifts you up almost into his lap. He squeezes you a little too harshly but you let him because you know this is what he needs. He needed reassurance that everything is okay. He needed you. 

Without a word, the two of you part. He doesn't look away from you. His hand falls on top of one of yours and he holds it in his palm. Your eyes lock together, his eyebrows draw closer.

"You're precious to me. And I never want to lose you." 

Your heart thumps forcefully against your chest.

Badump.

You raise your free hand to his cheek. His sets his weight in it slightly.

_Badump._

You curl your fingers around his chin and tug him towards you gently. He follows the movement of your hand and leans forward slightly.

_**Badump.** _

You meet his lips with yours and purse them to smush against his. He doesn't move his lips at all, letting you control the movement. Your hand finds the back of his neck and you pull him closer to you. His lips part slightly and he makes an attempt to move them against yours. You smile against him and run your fingers through his hair to try and calm him. His lips are impossibly smooth, almost unreal feeling. They catch against a few small bits of dead skin on your lips and tug uncomfortably. You don't really care. 

Your lips slow. After a moment, they part. Your hand still rests behind his head. He brings his arms around the small of your back and locks his fingers together. You smile at each other. Not a word needs to be said. 

You start the movie and he holds you in his lap throughout the entire film. Your head lays on his shoulder. His hand eventually left your back to meet your fingers and tangle them together. The movie played on while you two cuddled together. The night went on with a comfortable silence floating above your heads. Nothing has ever been so perfect in your life.

You are absolutely smitten with this boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cat keeps walking on my keyboard when I'm writing these. Never any other time. Just when I'm working on these. 
> 
> I actually really like Gavin, tbh. The fandom kinda shits on him a lot, which I get, because he's an asshole. But I like him. He's just fun to write about.
> 
> This is long af I'm sorry but there's fluff foRGIVE ME this could've easily been two chapters but I hate myself so


	4. Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being intimate with you, Connor is attached to you at the hip. He spends his entire day at work staring at you. Hank begins to catch on and is amused in how his baby boy is learning about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuh, this uhhhh wasn't updated for a hella long time. And for that, I am sorry. But I really wanted to figure out where the story was going before I tried writing anymore. But we back, bitch. This train wreck is still off the rails but we got momentum and shit. Lez go.

You stand on your toes reaching for a paper coffee cup. The ones normally readily available on the counter ran out, so you needed to get the ones on the top shelf. You curse the bastard who took the last one. Suddenly, a soft hand reaches up above yours and easily grasps a collection of paper cups and hands one to you. 

"Thanks, Connor," you sigh. His smile looks almost painful. 

It's been a few days since your date with Connor. Neither of you have really spoken about the kiss, nor the casual intimacy that followed it, but you don't mind it. He doesn't seem to either. The day after your date, you noticed him glancing at you from his desk, a little too obviously, you think. Again, you hadn't minded it but it definitely distracted you from your work. Non-stop, the boy has been more invested in you than anything else in the room. At one point you had you had even asked him to come help you to make his staring a little more reasonable.

You prepare your bland, cheap coffee while Connor still hovers behind you. You thought he might be getting something for Hank but he makes no move to do so. While his newfound motherbird tendencies for you are endearing, they are beginning to be borderline creepy. 

"Connor?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

His face goes static and his LED flickers yellow for a brief moment. "I seem to be fine, yes. Are _you_ okay?" 

He ran a diagnostic. Not exactly what you meant, but it'll do. "I'm fine. I was just wondering. Is there a reason you have been staring at me for the past few days?"

"Because I like you," he states matter of factly. You felt your stomach drop. That was not the answer you were expecting. His face remained in his typical stoic expression, almost as if to say _isn't it obvious_. "My actions don't upset you, do they?"

"No, not at all." You take a sip of your coffee. Mmm... deliciously disgusting. "I don't really think you liking me is a reason to stare at me though, hon. Are you worried about something?"

His eyebrows squish together and his eyes drop to his hands. You notice he's fiddling with his coin. "I don't know... I don't know. I just _want_ to look at you." His eyes raise back up. The two of you share a moment together. You nod.

You go back to your desk and review your doodles. The papers are filled with sloppy scribbles only someone like you could understand. You turn your head to glance at your partner and find Connor's eyes looking at you shyly. They quickly dart away and look back to his computer, as you had expected they would. You think he's so preoccupied with you because of this new emotion he's experiencing. You made him _feel_. That's likely important to him. 

You turn back to your papers and try to focus on them instead. You haven't accomplished much recently with Connor's eyes digging into your back. Minutely, you notice the sounds of footsteps behind you but ignore them, figuring it's just another officer getting up to do something. You grab your now cold coffee and begin to swallow up the last few gulps remaining. 

"Hey, did you guys fuck or somethin'?"

Coffee forces itself through the gaps of your teeth like a classic spit take and you choke on the sudden question. Hank leans over your desk, the footsteps appearing to have been his. You punch your searing lungs and cough out the scratchy feeling in your throat.

"Hank, what the _fuck_?"

"Listen, kid, I live with that android. I know his everyday mannerisms. He came home from your house with a giddy look on his face and a smug ass walk, but he refuses to tell me how your date went. I can't stand not knowing! What happened? Why is he staring at you all the time?" His hands grasp the edge of your desk and he leans down closer to your ear. "Does he have an android dick?"

"Oh my god, Hank, no. Stop. Nothing happened. We just cuddled and stuff, y'know? We didn't have sex." You push your hands against his chest to move him out of your bubble. Your cheeks already a faint pink at the suggestion of his words. 

"Then what's got him so..." You both turn to look at Connor. His eyes, of course, are on you. Hank points his thumb behind him. "Like that?" 

You try to find the right words to answer his question. While you don't understand completely, you do have a small idea of why he's practically stalking you. "Well, he said he likes me. And that he just feels like he needs to watch me. I'm guessing he's just overwhelmed by a new emotion and wants to watch over me to either protect me or just to 'feel' again."

Hank's arms cross together over his chest and he gives a slow, understanding nod. "Ohhh. So he's in love." 

Your eyes go wide again. You hate how nonchalant he's being about all this. Despite how much you try to disagree with him, you can't find the right words to combat his own. You look down at the drops of coffee on your notebook. Love is too strong of a word. Connor's just confused is all.

"I'll talk to the boy. Don't you worry." Hank turns around before you can get another word in and calls to Connor. "Come on, kid. Let's go home."

"Coming, Lieutenant."

"It's Hank. It's still Hank..." You hear Hank mumble as the two walk towards the exit of the precinct. Before Connor reaches the gate, however, he turns back around and switches between looking at you and Hank, his face contorted into a look of question. Quickly, he walks to your desk. He swiftly lifts your chin with his thumb and forefinger and moves your head to the side. His soft lips meet your cheek.

"Have a good rest of the day, sweetheart," he breathes out quietly. Just as quick as he was there, he's gone from your sight and back behind Hank. 

You sit in your seat dumbfounded, you heart violently beating in your chest. Since the date, Connor hasn't shown any physical signs of affection, so you weren't exactly sure how to react. You have a feeling he's been researching about relationships and the like, which might also explain the staring. 

Slowly, you turn back to your desk with a puzzled look on your face. A sudden _thump_ startles you.

Gavin's fist is clenched on his desk and his eyebrows meet angrily above his nose. You turn your head in question.

"Phck," he spits out and stands from his desk. Like a child, he tramples his way over to the break area.

Who says 'fuck' like that?

* * *

On your way home, you think about Connor. You think about his kiss. You think about Hank's words. There are so many questions clouding your mind, some still about Gavin's diction, but mostly about what you and Connor are exactly.

Are you a couple? Are you going to go on more dates? Is casual affection going to be a normal thing for you? God, you hope so. You decide you should probably make a point to talk about it with him sometime before you get your hopes up. 

When you get home, you water the flowers adorning your kitchen island. The two vases really distracting from everything else in the dining area. The memory of Connor giving them to you brings a warm smile to your face.

You get yourself ready for bed like any other night. You rid yourself of your pants and jump on the bed.

Tomorrow, you're going to ask Connor what he wants to be with you. If all goes well, maybe you'll end up with a cute android boyfriend?

You wake up around 7:00, your body clock's usual. You're off today so you don't worry about getting up quite yet. Warm sheets cover your body and you roll yourself into a mini burrito. Today you plan on hanging out with Connor (maybe consider it a date) and asking him about his feelings. You hope Hank didn't put anything in his head to scare him off or confuse him even more.

With a sharp movement, you sit your body up and throw the blankets in half in front of you, they seep down slowly as the air leaks out of them. Turning your legs to the side you set off for the kitchen, admiring the beautiful flowers as you pass the island. 

Munching on a slice of buttered toast, you piece together a game plan. You want to reassure Connor by being flirty, just in case he has any doubts that you're terribly smitten with the boy. Show a little affection, latch onto him and see how he reacts. Then you bring it up. _What are we?_

God, you sound like a highschooler. 

You grab your phone and ready a call for Connor. He, however, ends up calling you first. The sound of your ringtone just a little too loud for the early morning startles you and you nearly drop your phone in a panic. You mash your fingers against the 'answer' button with about as much grace as a pig on roller skates, but you manage. You try to make your voice simultaneously seductive and chirpy.

"Hey, Connor, I was just about to call y-"

"Would you like to come over today?" If you weren't paying attention, you could've missed the slight sound of worry in his voice. 

"Yeah, of course," you force out, " _honey_. Hank won't mind, will he?"

"No, not at all. He was the one who suggested it actually." The worry in his voice was a little less present, although you're now concerned about what Hank's intentions are.

"Alright... I'll be over in a bit. I'll text you when I'm on my way then."

"Awesome. Can't wait." He ends the call abruptly. You would be more concerned if it were anyone else, but you've noticed that Connor still struggles with speaking on the phone. 

Hank better not have any ulterior motives. You appreciate how he's trying to coach his boy, but you swear to god if he screws this up for you...

Since working at the DPD, you've been significantly less stressed than at Cyberlife. You enjoyed the environment there, sure, but you had no friends. No one to go out to eat with without it being a business dinner. No one to hang out with and watch crappy movies with. Before you worked, ate, and slept- no real other functions. Connor and Hank, though, make you feel more... human. 

You grab a light jacket to shield yourself from the drizzle outside and rush out the door. A cab had already been called and was waiting for you at the front gate of the apartments. You climb in and listen to some peaceful music as you absentmindedly count the drops of rain that hit the window in front of you. In barely any time you're in front of the hobo-shack Hank calls a home and almost too excitedly hop out of the cab to bring yourself in front of the door. 

Your hand lifts itself to knock, but before it reaches it, thoughts of Connor's voice were brought back to you. You wonder what had gotten him so worked up like that? What if he's meeting you to say that he didn't want to be intimate with you?

Pfft. Nah. 

You bring your hand back to the door and knock with gleeful gusto. After exactly two knocks Connor opens the door and immediately you notice the embarrassed look on his face. 

"Connor? What's up? You okay?" You take a step forward to get a closer look at his face. There's the slightest of blushes on his cheeks. _Cute_.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hank had just made a joke that flustered me a little." He steps aside to let you enter the house fully. You catch sight of Hank playing fetch with Sumo up and down the hall. 

"Ayy, if it isn't my favorite little scientist. How are ya, kid?" His body turns to you with way too much energy for it to be believable.

Connor's shoulders slouch slightly with a mumbled ' _I'm a scientist_ '.

You grab Connor's arm to pull him towards you. "Who is this man that's up at 8:00 in the morning and where's Hank?"

"He didn't go drinking last night and decided to sleep early," he explained. "I thought it was strange as well." While you're still baffled, you decide to roll with it. It was probably good for him to get some sleep. 

"Morning, Lieutena-"

"Hank," he cuts you off. 

"Right. What'd you want me over for? M'I in trouble?" You throw yourself on the couch and prepare to be tackled by 170 lbs of beastly affection. Of course, Sumo prances across the floor and lifts his upper half on the couch to see you. You riddle him with 'good boy's.

"Nah, just wanted you over. You're the one person I tolerate at work." He brings himself over to sit next to you and give Sumo even more deserved attention.

"Hank...!" Connor still stands by the door, looking slightly upset by the jab. You giggle at how cute the pair are. You wish for a relationship like theirs one day.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you mind bringing me a beer? Sobriety really isn't my thing."

A few hours of playful conversation go by. It really feels like you have friends and that alone is enough to stir up countless emotions in you. To think, you were absolutely dreading having to move. And now, you've found people who understand you and seem to genuinely care about you. 

When a conversation comes to a close, Hank abruptly gets up from the couch to make his move. You aren't the only one with a plan. 

"You know what? I think it's about time to get some groceries. Sumo's out of his treats," he says as he's picking up a jacket and making his way to the front door. 

"Wait-!"  
"Hank-!"

Both you and Connor shout at him in an attempt to stop him. You both look at each other and turn back to the despicable man that is Hank Anderson. 

"Hank, I had plans to get groceries later this week, you honestly aren't in any real need for-"

"Now, now," Hank cuts him off again, "I'm a grown man. I can make goddamn decisions by myself and I say we need goddamn dog treats, Connor. Now watch Sumo until I get back. You know how he is when I'm gone." Without any room for protest, he leaves the house with a wink and slams the door shut behind him. 

Both you and Connor are silent, unsure of what to do next.

"Bastard." You turn your attention back to the shitty soap opera, hoping Connor will take lead in figuring out what just happened. 

He doesn't. 

You swallow thickly and try to spark up a new conversation. "So..." 

"So?" He responds just as smoothly. 

You assume this is Hank's way of getting you two to figure out what both of you want. Might as well jump into it while you can.

"Can I... Can I ask you a question, Connor?" 

He nods. 

"Um. So, are we...? Well, I wanted to know if, like. We're...?" Nothing that you say forms a proper sentence and you mentally slap yourself in the face for your incompetence. "I'm sorry, I'm bad at th-"

"Will you go out with me?"

Your heart drops like it always does around Connor. Did he just? You think he just. Your mouth opens and closes, trying it's best to force any kind of sound out, but ultimately fail. His eyes drop down and his lips curl inward shyly.

"Please?" Your heart nearly breaks at the sound of his voice. 

You throw your body over his and knock him over into the arm of the couch. Your arms strangle his torso and your head buries itself in his chest. His arms fall behind your waist and squeezes you even tighter. 

" _God, yes_ ," a faint whisper leaves your mouth. Your eyes meet his, your chin stretching uncomfortably on his sternum.

"You will?"

"I will."

An adorably large smile grows on his face. Very, very quietly, he whispers, "Yaayyy..."

You snort and snuggle his chest again. "As much as I like cuddling, we should probably get up, lest Hank comes back to see us in such a compromising position." You make a move to sit up, but his arms are locked tight around your waist. One of his hands slide up the length of your back and reach your neck, gently pressing it back against him.

"Just a little longer. Please. I want to savor it."

You have no choice but to curl up on his chest and enjoy the weight of his arms wrapped around you. Not that you mind.

The two of you spend the next half hour talking about the crazy Spanish women on TV and how wild their love life is, all while sharing a few kisses here and there. Connor never let you go. A comfortable silence enveloped the two of you; you focused on his chest moving up and down just like a human's would. If you listen closely, strain your ears, you can hear mechanical whirring beneath your ear. 

It's the most calming sound you've heard in years.

Slowly, the screen in front of you grows smaller and smaller and your eyes begin to fall closed. Connor's sweet voice brings you out of your haze for a short moment. 

"I really like you." His voice reminds you somewhat of a child. It's soft and innocent sounding. Everything about him is soft and innocent. And you love it. 

Eventually, the haze takes over again and your eyes meet together and you fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

When you next open your eyes, you're in a comfy bed in a semi-dark room. Blinds and curtains cover the window to your right but sunlight still filters through. Connor must have put you in bed. To your left is a nightstand and you see your phone sitting atop it. You prepare yourself for a much too bright screen and check the time. 

**1:27 PM**

You've been asleep for about an hour and a half. You feel kind of shitty for falling asleep on Connor like that. Hopefully he isn't upset. You wonder how long you were asleep before he brought you to bed. 

The bed is much too comfy to go out and find him yet, so you lay your head back on the worn out pillow and think. Connor and you are official. You did end up with a cute android boyfriend. 

You're worried about what Hank will think, but you're fairly certain it was him who told Connor to ask the question anyway. He's such a good dad to him. They would both be lost without each other. 

As you feel your eyes threatening to close again, you force yourself upwards and stretch. Suddenly, Sumo's bark woke you up. Hank must be home. You listen closely to the muffled noises outside the door. Besides Sumo's barking, you hear two voices. One is obviously Hank's, but the other is definitely not Connor. Did Hank bring someone home with him? Surely not- the man doesn't have friends. Commence the investigation. 

You hop up and slowly open the bedroom door. The muffled voices now a little bit clearer. You hear Hank's voice from the kitchen area.

"What in the fuck are you doing here?" His voice sounding surprised with a tad of anger mixed in.

The other voice is too soft for you to make out. You make your move into the hallway.

_Step._

"I oughta beat the shit outta you. God, why did I even bring you here? Fuckin'..." 

_Step._

"Connor, take this bastard's coat. He's gonna need a shower. Or maybe a fuckin' power washer. God, what the hell..."

_Step._

Connor, with a jacket in hand, steps into the hallway and sees you. "Oh, you're awake. Sorry to have woken you. Hank seems to have found a relative of his."

_Step._

You ignore Connor and move past him. With every step, it becomes more and more clear. Bile rises up in your throat as you make a final step into the kitchen. The room goes quiet as you enter. 

The man sitting at the kitchen table looks up at you with an emotionless face. Hank senses the strange tension and decides not to say anything against his better judgment. 

 

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA PLOT TWIST BITCH THERE'S KIND OF PLOT A LITTLE ALMOST
> 
> I haven't written in a while so this was like actually awful :) this was more of a "get back into writing" chapter. Oof, plot is about to ride your ass into next Wednesday. Unless that's tomorrow. Then it's like, next Monday.
> 
> ~Cody

**Author's Note:**

> Cut me some slack, aight? I'm new to this. Concrit is of course welcome. Don't be afraid to correct me on anything if you find mistakes of any kind.  
> I seriously have no clue how often this will be updated- I'm just trying my skills at story writing ya feel? Bear with me please .-.


End file.
